


Puppy Love

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Bucky, Steve and Sam come across some abandoned puppies





	Puppy Love

The little noises should have been enough to warn you something was going on. That and how the boys were trying to be so quiet, and obviously failing. Apparently nothing was obvious as your boyfriend and his friends trying to be sneaky. If the super serum hadn’t made it damn near impossible for Bucky to get drunk that’s what you’d assume was going on downstairs. But, since Thor was off world along with his Asguardian Mead you knew the only one of the trio that could be drunk was Sam.   
It’s the high pitch noise that gets you out of bed. You yank a pair of shorts up your legs and trudge down the stairs. Your bare feet quiet against the carpet.   
“One, two, three, four, oh shit Bucky where’d number five go?” Steve sounds panicked, it’s almost comical.   
“There were five right?” Sam hisses. You pick up the straggler. While the puppy is literally the cutest thing you’ve ever seen, you’re pretty sure your landlord will have a heart attack if you get five.  
“Yes there were five!” Bucky agrees quietly, you can practically see them frantically looking for number five. God, you thought these guys were trained in stealth. You clear your throat as you lean against the doorway.   
“Looking for something boys?” You ask as each of them slowly turn to look at you. Puppy snuggled against your chest.   
“Hey doll.” Bucky says with a sheepish grin. “What are you still doing up?”  
“Still? Oh no buddy. You and the two other musketeers woke me up.” He shoots a look at his two friends getting only shrugs from both of them. “So. What’s the story here?”  
“We came across them in a box on our way home. It said free on it and we couldn’t just leave them.” Bucky says giving you his very best puppy dog look. One of the puppies is pulling on Sam’s shoelace and another is sitting contently on Steve’s shoe. The one is your arms has found your hair and is chewing on a chunk of it.   
“Buck.” You say softly, “We can’t have five puppies in here.”  
“Can we have four?” He asks hopefully and you sigh. “Okay one?”  
“We can keep one.” You agree, “But we have to do something with the rest of these guys.” An idea forms in your head and Bucky laughs when a slow smile crosses your face.   
“This is going to be entertaining as hell isn’t it?”  
“Real quick, Sam, Steve are you guys keeping any?” You say not answering his question. Both men nod that they’re each keeping one so that only leaves two puppies to find homes for.   
“Get them in the car.” You instruct.   
Bucky is much quieter when he breaks into Clint and Natasha’s house. Slowly easing the window open you expect one of the two master assassins to wake at any moment. They don’t. So, in goes a puppy with a note tied around his neck explaining that he too is an orphan is will be no trouble at all. That he’ll love them and be a good boy, for treats of course.   
Tony and Pepper get the second puppy. You leave her in the elevator with a potty pad, a bowl of water, some kibble, a bed and a couple of toys. She too gets a note about what a good practice baby she’ll be for the two of them. After writing notes for Steve, Sam and you and Bucky you drop the other two men off at home.  
When you get back to your place you let the puppy that was sleeping contently in your lap go potty then take her inside.   
“Thank you doll.” Bucky whispers petting the sleeping puppy between you. “What should we name her?”   
“Trouble?” You joke sleepily. Now that you’re snuggled up with him and the new puppy in bed sleep is beckoning.   
“Hilarious.” He deadpans, “But seriously.”  
“I don’t know Buck. Can we decide in the morning?” He nods then presses a kiss to your forehead.   
“Love you doll.”  
“Love you too Buck.” You mumble before curling around the puppy, scooting as close to Bucky as you can then falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
